The Angry Beavers (1997)
The Angry Beavers is an American animated television series created by Mitch Schauer for the Nickelodeon channel. The show premiered in the United States on April 19, 1997 and ended it's run on November 11, 2001. Voice Cast *Richard Horvitz - Daggett Doofus Beaver *Nick Bakay - Norbert Foster Beaver 'Supporting Cast' *Adrienne Barbeau - Toluca Lake (ep23) *Anna Garduno - Raccoon1 (ep19) *Anne Bloom - Older Woman (ep9), Tina (ep9) *Antoinett Spolar - Female Actor (ep13), Viking Woman (ep13) *BJ Ward - Computer Voice (ep9) *Beverly Garland - High Princess (ep19), Swamp Witch (ep25), Zombies (ep25) *Brian Stokes Mitchell - Lars Umlaut (ep21) *Bronson Pinchot - Brat (ep9), Truman Goode (ep9) *Candi Milo - Tanya (ep9), Woman's Voice (ep9) *Carlos Alazraqui - Gopher (ep2), Squirell (ep2) *Charles Butler - Carnival Barker (ep18), Reporter (ep18) *Charlie Brissette - BG Singer, Singers *Chelsea Schauer - Chelsea (ep24) *Cynthia Mann - Girl Beaver (ep2), Treeflower *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep5), Squirell (ep5) *Ed Asner - Risk Keeper (ep8) *Ed McMahon - Announcer (ep8) *Ed Winter - Commander (ep2), Mission Control (ep8), Rabbit (ep5), Ranger Phil (ep5), Scientist (ep9), Scientist#1 (ep16), Scientist#1 (ep20) *Eric Idle - Spanque (ep25) *Gina Belafonte - Angry Female (ep11), Female Patron (ep11) *Gregg Berger - Announcer (ep3), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep14), Bear (ep4), Bill Licking, Emcee (ep26), Farmer#1 (ep26), Mr. Man (ep14), Narrator (ep18), Newsperson (ep2), Quarterback (ep3), Reporter (ep4), Reporter (ep14), Tour Guide (ep8) *Jason Graae - Furrier (ep8), Lumberjack (ep21) *Jennifer Paz - Singer (ep5) *Jim Meskimen - Poodle, Stallion *John Byner - Alien Object (ep23), Man's Voice (ep23) *John Garry - Barry the Bear, Chameleon (ep7), Dag's Lawyer (ep14), Raccoon (ep6) *John O'Hurley - Snooty Narrator *Jonathan Harris - Caesar (ep22) *Jonathan Haze - Mann Servante (ep23) *Joyce Kurtz - Angry Kid (ep11), Woman's Voice (ep11) *Julie Waters - Chorus Singer (ep14) *Kate Donahue - Laverta Lutz (ep24) *Keith Szarabajka - Maximus (ep22), Spootimus (ep22) *Kenneth Toby - General (ep13), Scientist (ep13) *Kevin McDonnald - Zoo Keeper (ep21) *Kevin Schon - Male Patron (ep11), Man 2 (ep11) *Lance Zitron - Beach Guy (ep5), Zack (ep5) *Lauri Fraser - Mother Hawk (ep6) *Lee Emery - Sgt. Goonther (ep11) *Leyla Hoyle - Singer (ep10) *Linda Phillips - Mom (ep15) *Lori Alan - Porcupine (ep7), Skunk (ep7) *Lorin Dreyfuss - Dad (ep24) *Luke Torres - El Grapadura (ep15), Lumberjack#1 (ep18) *Marcia Wallace - Mom (ep24) *Mark Klastorin - Shrew (ep7), Truckee (ep17), Tsing Tze (ep7) *Mary Gross - Bird (ep5), Deer (ep5) *Merrill Ward - Man (ep11), PA Announcer (ep11) *Meshach Taylor - Bus Driver (ep22), Cyclops (ep22) *Michael Gough - Hosan (ep7), Master NG (ep7) *Michael McKean - L.G. (ep19), Raccoon (ep19) *Michelle Nicastro - Singer (ep5) *Mitch Schauer - Gator Man (ep25), Student (ep26) *Mitchell Schauer - Bear (ep9), Coyote (ep9), Farmer (ep1), Norb's Lawyer (ep14), Ted (ep14) *Morgan Fairchild - Muffy (ep25) *Nancy Linari - Excited Furrier (ep8) *Nick Bakay - Lumberjack#2 (ep18) *Nick Jameson - Cool Muskrat (ep2), Host on TV (ep2) *Pat Pinney - TV Announcer (ep6) *Patti Deutsch - Trixie (ep20) *Peter Graves - General Warning (ep23), Narrator (ep23) *Philece Sampler - Girl (ep4), Mother (ep4) *Quinton Flynn - Rusty (ep5), Singer (ep13) *Richard Mulligan - Old Gramps (ep6) *Rick Overton - Diner Owner (ep16) *Rob Paulson - Terence (ep9) *Rodger Bumpass - Elephant (ep21), Sentry (ep21) *Sam McMurray - Rodrick (ep25) *Scott Carollo - Lumberjack (ep21) *Scott Weil - Big Rabbit (ep19), Cool Rabbit (ep2), Lumberjack (ep19), Snake (ep2) *Sheryl Bernstein - Actress (ep1), Deli Woman (ep1), Mom (ep1) *Stacy Schauer - Stacy (ep24) *Stuart Pankin - Destructo (ep4), Mailman (ep3) *Susanne Blakeslee - Hen (ep1) *Tanya Roberts - Marsha (ep14) *Tara Charendoff - Nurse Trudy (ep15) *Terry Wood - BG Singer, Chorus Singer (ep14), Singer (ep5) *Tom Kane - Actor Jim (ep1), Archaeologist (ep10), Hero (ep10), Jack Stagger (ep15), Male Actor (ep13), Male Hero (ep13), Mayor (ep16), Oxnard Montalvo (ep23), TV Announcer (ep1), Tom (ep14) *Tom Wilson - Bowling Patron 2 (ep24), Otis Otto (ep24) *Victor Wilson - Bing, Fan (ep3), Creature (ep17), Visitor (ep3) *Vince Cefalu - Dr. Stickee (ep16) *Wally Wingert - Announcer (ep26), Farmer#2 (ep26) *William Sanderson - Clerk (ep24), Ditto Otto (ep24) *William Schallert - Dr. Cowtiki (ep23) Category:Cartoons Category:1997 Cartoons